Ninja Idol
by L Lawliet 4ever
Summary: You guessed it: American Idol: Naruto style! All of your fave characters, including a few baddies! RxR! a bit long, btw


Ninja Idol:

Round 1

**A/N: I know, I know. You're thinking: She's starting ANOTHER project???? She hasn't even finished the last fanfic!!! But I assure you, I WILL finish this one.**

**Ok, now that that's out of the way…I'm not saying I'm going to put EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER in this, but there will be at least ONE future idol that you'll love to support, I assure you. And this fanfiction is all about REVIEWING!! At the end of each chapter, please review with your top three fav performances, and who you'd vote off. Each elimination ceremony will eliminate TWO contestants. If you like, you may suggest songs for the future ninja idols to sing later down the road. If I use them or not… ;) Nah, I'll probably use them! And, here we go!**

Skipper: Kunichi wa, everyone! I'm your host, Skipper! And this is Ninja Idol, live from The Leaf Village, Konoha! Let me introduce our judges: Me, of course, and the twins Kadji and Kairi Shinonome!

Kadji: Yo. Hope there's some hot talent tonight.

Kairi: That's my bro, the fire-jutsu master! I like wind jutsu, however, so I hope I'm blown away with tonight's performances!

Skipper: Geez…you guys are a bit cheesy! Anyway, here's our first contestant. Give a round of applause to….Tobi of the Akatski! Singing…Do You Like Waffles??

Kairi: Tobi?? Do You Like Waffles????

Skipper: Yeah, well, that's what it says.

(Tobi enters on the stage)

Tobi: Umm, my song is really short, but it's the best song ever!!

_Do you like Waffles?  
Yeah, we like waffles!_

_Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes!_

_Do you french toasts?  
Yeah, we like french toasts!_

_Di bi di bi di, get an waffles!_

_Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Wa- Di bi di bi di, get an waffles!_

_Do you like Waffles?  
Yeah, we like waffles!_

_Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes!_

_Do you french toasts?  
Yeah, we like french toasts!_

_Wa- Di bi di bi di, get an waffles!_

Kairi: Aww, short but sweet!

Kadji: Eh…childish and immature. This is serious, not some karaoke contest.

(Tobi looks as if he's going to cry)

Skipper: Umm…that was short, yeah, but…I liked it! Uh, you definitely have a chance!

Tobi: (smiles) Thank you!! (goes backstage)

Skipper: Kadji, will you PLEASE not be so judge mental???

Kadji: Judge mental?? Judge mental?!?!? I'm a judge, that's what I'm-

Kairi: Oh, cool it, hot-head.

Skipper: Yeah, listen to your sister. Next up is…Hinata, singing 1000 Words by Sweetbox.

(Hinata walks up onstage)

Hinata: Uh, um… (starts singing really softly)

Skipper: Uh, Hinata? We can't hear you.

Hinata: Oh, sorry….

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

_Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh_

_And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
A Thousand Words_

Kadji: Wow that was smokin'!!

Skipper: Great song, great voice, what's not to love?

Kairi: Who knew a shy shinobi like you had such a voice hidden away?

Hinata: (blushes furiously and looks at the ground)…. (runs backstage)

Kadji: Next up we have Gaara of the Sand singing Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

Skipper: Are you sure that's right…I didn't think Gaara sang.

Gaara: (appears in a cloud of sand) I do sing….sometimes…Is there a problem?

Kairi: (hurriedly covers Skipper's mouth) No, no, no problem at all! Please begin.

Gaara:

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal_

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become_

Skipper: Well, that was-

Gaara: (disappears in cloud of sand)

Skipper: Humph! How rude!

Kairi: You'll have to forgive him, it's just his nature. Next up is Kiba Inuzuka singing Big Dogg Status by Little Wayne.

Kadji: It's LIL not LITTLE.

Skipper: Ok, ok, enough you two!

(Kiba enters in hip-hop clothes)

Kiba:

_Young Face slangin, Ya Ya Ya  
Heavyweight, Got a bad bitch in every state  
On the grind, nonstop till I touch this cake  
Mark ass niggas, stay the fuck up out my way  
I be true O.G., you can quote what I say  
I'm a H-town nigga from around the way  
Southside, ridin' dirty like I'm UGK  
Asshole by nature like my name was Tre_

Skipper: Ok, that's enough, Kiba.

Kiba: What?? But I was just getting started!

Akamaru: (whines)

Skipper: Sorry, but in the contract, it clearly states that the song must have no more than three cuss words. And yours so far has-

Kadji: Six. So you are immediately disqualified.

Kiba: Aww, let's go, Akamaru.

Akamaru: Woof, woof!

(Kiba and Akamaru bound of the stage)

Kairi: He always was more dog than human….

Skipper: Alright. Next performance tonight is by Kakashi Hatake singing…What Hurts The Most by Rascall Flatts.

(Kakashi comes onstage and pops in CD)

Kairi: (whispers to Kadji) This should be interesting.

Kadji: (nods) Agreed.

(Song starts)

Kakashi: W-wait! This is the wrong version! It's supposed to be by Rascal Flatts, not Cascada!

Kadji: You're screwed, bro.

Skipper: I guess you'll just have to sing this version.

Kakashi: Ugh…

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

Skipper: Not bad, even though it was the girl version. (Sometimes I hate being the host. It makes you feel like you're obligated to let them down easy…)

Kairi: Umm…it was...ok.

Kadji: Uh, you're kinda tone-deaf dude.

Kakashi: That's because it was Cascada's version.

Kadji: If you say so…

(Kakashi stalks off)

(Ino appears from a puff of smoke onstage)

Ino: Here's Ino Yamanaka, and I'm singin Best Friend by Toybox!! This is dedicated to my boyfriend forever, Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!

Skipper: So much for the host and judges doing the introductions…

Kairi: Sasuke's her boyfriend??

Kadji: I think she's neglected to let Sasuke in on that little detail.

Ino: Here goes!!

_**(Chorus)  
**Who ha... who ha  
na nanana na na nanana na na... na nanana na na nanana na na  
have you ever been in love_

_he's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too_

_who ha... who ha  
hello baby can i see your smile  
i'm goin to a party and it's gonna be wild (ok)  
can i come i am feeling alone  
no friends are never alone (that's right)_

_maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
exuse me i could also be your girl  
lately everyone is making fun  
na nanana na na nanana na na_

_he's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend)  
who ha... who ha (X2)  
na nanana na na nanana na na  
who ha...who ha_

_aloha baby let's go to the beach  
yeah girls in bikini are waiting for me [aha]  
but i was hoping for a summer romance  
so why can't you take a chance (ok)_

_maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
exuse me i could also be your girl  
lately everyone is making fun  
na nanana na na nanana na na_

_he's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend)  
who ha...who ha (X2)  
who ha...who ha  
na nanana na na nanana na na_

_maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
exuse me i could also be your girl  
lately everyone is making fun  
let's get this party on  
hit me with that lazer gun_

_ooh whoa whoa  
[come on boys]  
who ha... who ha  
oh whoa whoa  
you should get a best friend too_

_he's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend)  
he's my best, my best, my best, my best, my best, my best(X2)  
who ha...who ha (X2)  
he's soooo sweet  
na nanana na na nanana na na _

Kairi: Great song. So cute!

Skipper: Not too shabby.

Kadji: Kinda catchy…a bit perky…soo not my type!

Ino: (smiles into the camera) Say hello to your future Ninja Idol!!

Kairi: Kadji, you can do the honors.

(Kadji drags Ino offstage and sits back down)

Skipper: How about…Sasuke Uchiha, singing Figure by Linkin Park?

(Sasuke fangirls scream and drool)

(Sasuke appears)

Sasuke: …

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
'Cause from the infinite words I could say I  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

_(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)_

_[Chorus]  
(And now)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be right here)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be my fear)  
(I can't separate)  
(Myself from what I've done)  
(Giving up a part of me)  
(I've let myself become you)_

_Hearing your name the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I see you in every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away  
I was committing myself to them and everyday  
I regret saying those things cuz now I see that I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

_(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)_

_[Chorus]  
(And now)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be right here)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be my fear)  
(I can't separate)  
(Myself from what I've done)  
(Giving up a part of me)  
(I've let myself become you)_

_(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)_

_(Get away from me)  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
(Go)  
Everything comes down the memories of  
(You)  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you  
(Know)  
I let you go so get away from  
(Me)  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
(Go)  
Everything comes down the memories of  
(You)  
I've kept it but now I'm letting you  
(Know)  
I let you go_

_(And now)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be right here)  
(You've become a part of me)  
(You'll always be my fear)  
(I can't separate)  
(Myself from what I've done)  
(Giving up a part of me)  
(I've let myself become you)_

_I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
Giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you_

Kairi: I'm not a fangirl, but that was awesome!!!

Skipper: Pretty good! You've definitely got a chance.

Kadji: Not bad. Does that song go out to your bro, Itachi?

Sasuke: …Maybe.

Fangirl: Saaaaasuke!!!!!! I love you and your voice!!!!!

(Sasuke disappears before he is mobbed by screaming fangirls)

Kairi: Speaking of, let's bring Itachi out. He'll be singing Walk Away From the Sun by Seether.,

(Itachi appears in a burst of flame)

Kadji: That's what I'm talking about!!

Kairi: Good luck!

Itachi:…

_Walk away from the sun, come slowly undone  
I can see in your eyes I've already won  
I could bleed for a smile, I could cry for some fun  
Walk away from the sun, and tell everyone_

_There's so much left in the air  
So much to tell from a stare  
There's so much left to defend  
But I am no fun_

_So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone  
I can tell by your smile you're coming undone  
I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun  
Walk away from the sun and kill everyone_

_So tiny dancer beware, we're medicated and scared  
This smile is so hard to wear, but I have no gun_

_So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone  
I can tell by your smile you're coming undone  
I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun  
Walk away from the sun and kill everyone_

_And you're fading with every day  
(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)  
You're fading with every day  
(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)  
You're fading with every day  
(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)  
And you're fading with every day... whoa_

_There's so much left in the air  
So much to tell from your stare  
There's so much left to defend  
But I am no fun_

_And you're fading with every day  
(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)  
You're fading with every day  
(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)  
You're fading with every day  
(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)  
And you're fading with every day... whoa_

_Walk away from the sun  
(Fading with every day)  
(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me) [x4]_

Skipper: (Soooo Itachi.)

Kadji: Nice, man, nice.

Kairi: Loo-ved it!

Itachi: (nodds) (disappears in another burst of flame)

Kadji: The dude has style…Speaking of style, here's a dude with absolutely NO STYLE: Rock Lee.

Skipper: No comment…Just so ya know, he'll be singing Crush by David Archuleta.

(Lee appears)

Lee: This song is dedicated to my beloved Sakura-chan!!!

Skipper: Oh, brother!

Lee:

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

Skipper: Umm…

Kadji: If anyone else was singing it, yes.

Kairi: . . . .

Lee: Well, all that counts is that…Sakura…loves me!!

(Lee rushes backstage to go cry in Guy's arms)

Skipper: (shakes head) Another lovesick fool.

(Naruto appears in a cloud of smoke)

Naruto: Aw, yeah! I timed my entrance perfectly!!

Kairi: Actually, we hadn't even called your name yet.

Kadji: Loser…

Naruto: That's okay, I'll do it myself! I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll be singing Numa Numa!! Uh..I don't know who it's by, though.

Kadji: O-zone, doofus.

Naruto: GRRRR!!! You sound just like Sasuke!!!

Kadji: Well, where you're concerned, me and Sasuke are on the same page.

Naruto: WHY YOU-

Skipper: BOYS, BOYS!!!

Kairi: Um, will you be singing the English version, or the Romanian version, Naruto?

Naruto: Huh? Romanian version??

Skipper: (sighs) Just start already!

Naruto: Ok, ok!!!

_Ma-Ya-Hi  
Ma-Ya-Hu  
Ma-Ya-Ho  
Ma-Ya-Ha Ha  
Ma-Ya-Hi  
Ma-Ya-Hu  
Ma-Ya-Ho  
Ma-Ya-Ha Ha_

_Hello, Salute, it's me your Duke  
And I made something that's real  
To show you how I feel_

_Hello, Hello, it's me Picasso  
I will paint my words of love  
With your name on every wall_

_When you leave my colors fade to gray  
I need a love to stay or  
All my colors fade away  
Every word of love I used to say  
Now I paint it everyday_

_I sold my strings, my songs, and dreams  
And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love  
Hello, Hello, it's me ,Picasso  
I will spray my words of my love  
With your name on every wall_

_When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Little lover stay  
All my colors fade away  
Every word of love I used to say  
Now I paint it everyday_

_Ma-Ya-Hi  
Ma-Ya-Hu  
Ma-Ya-Ho  
Ma-Ya-Ha Ha  
Ma-Ya-Hi  
Ma-Ya-Hu  
Ma-Ya-Ho  
Ma-Ya-Ha Ha_

_Ma-Ya-Hi  
Ma-Ya-Hu  
Ma-Ya-Ho  
Ma-Ya-Ha Ha  
Ma-Ya-Hi  
Ma-Ya-Hu  
Ma-Ya-Ho  
Ma-Ya-Ha Ha_

_When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Little lover stay  
All my colors fade away  
Every word of love I used to say  
Now I paint it everyday_

Kairi: That's really catchy!!

Skipper: Not to mention upbeat…so going to upload that to my MP3.

Kadji: You don't have an iPod?

Skipper: Shut up!!! Not my fault I'm always broke!!

Kairi: Anyway, good job, Naruto.

(Naruto sticks out tongue before exiting)

Skipper: Here's Shikamaru Nara with Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park.

(Shikamaru appears onstage)

Kadji: Eh, I'm going to the-

Shikamaru: (does Shadow Posession Justu on Kadji) That's not very polite.

Kairi: Yeah, Kadji! Go ahead, Shikamaru!

Shikamaru:

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
[End Chorus]_

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
[End Chorus]_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

Kadji: CAN I GO TO THE DAMN BATHROOM NOW?!?!?!?!?

Shikamaru: Pft. You're such a drag…(releases the jutsu)

(Kadji runs off in the direction of the restrooms)

Kairi: Er, not entirely bad.

Skipper: Nice try. Maybe next year.

Shikamaru: What a drag. This is the last time I let Ino talk me into (mumbles to self as he disappears)

Skipper: Should we wait for Kadji?

Kairi: Nah. He's probably getting bored at this point anyway. How many contestants left?

Skipper: Umm…four.

Kairi: Phew. It's getting late.

Skipper: This oughta wake you up…Kabuto Yakushi singing Frozen by Within Temptation.

Kairi: KABUTO???????

Skipper: Oh boy…and you readers thought Sasuke fangirls were annoying….

(Kabuto steps onto the stage)

Kairi: EEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S KABUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto: Um, hi?? (waves at Kairi)

(Kairi faints and falls over)

Skipper: Go ahead, she'll wake up before you're through.

Kabuto: Uh, ok…(clears throat)

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_

_I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

_I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me_

_But I know you'll be alright_

_It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

_Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain_

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold_

_Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen_

_Frozen_

(Kadji returns)

Kadji: From what I heard on the way back, you should sign with a record label or something.

Skipper: (bonks him on the head) That's what Ninja Idol's top prize is, idiot!

Kairi: (sits back up) You…are….amazing!!!!!!!! And super-hot!!!!!!!!!!!! I want an autograph!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Kairi chases Kabuto backstage)

Skipper: Ai yi yi…anyway…

Kadji: Here's TenTen singing Listen To Your Heart by Roxette.

(TenTen appears onstage)

Skipper: Love your hair, by the way.

Tenten: Thanks!

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart mhmmmmm  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Kadji: You've got talent. Neji would be impressed.

(TenTen blushes)

Skipper: Speaking of, don't give up, k?

(TenTen nods, then hurries off the stage)

Skipper: Where IS your sis, Kadji?

Kadji: Trust me, if she would've know Kabuto was performing, she would've never been here for ANY of the auditions. She's worse than a Sasuke fangirl.

Skipper: Tell me about it. Now, let's welcome Neji Hyuuga, singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

(Neji enters onstage)

Skipper: Neji, did you hear TenTen's performance?

Neji: Yes…she's very talented.

Kadji: Ok, enough. Let's get this over with.

Neji:

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But It's only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Aaah-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone_

Skipper: Neji, someone's already found you. You just have to open your eyes. All in all, good job.

Kadji: That was one of my favourite songs!!

(Neji politely bows, and exits)

Skipper: It's the last performance of the night, and Kairi's STILL not back!!

(Kairi stumbles back into her chair)

Kadji: Well, you look happy.

Kairi: Of course! I got more than an autograph, I got a date for Saturday night!

Kadji: Great, now you'll be in the bathroom for two hours that night.

Kairi: Shut up!!! Skipper, who's left?

Skipper: Now it's just Sakura Haruno singing Truly Madly Deeply.

Kairi: Ooooo! Is it the remix by Cascada?

Skipper: Yup!

Kairi: YIPPPPEEEE!!!!

(Sakura walks onstage)

Sakura: I'd just like to say, I dedicate this to-

Kadji: Sasuke, we know.

Inner Sakura: (GRRRRRRRR!!!!! WATCH IT BUDDY, OR I'LL ANNHIALATE YOU!!! CHAAA!!!)

Sakura:

_I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope. I'll be your love, be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do.  
i will be strong. I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living. A deeper meaning…Yeah…_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven  
That make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
that we're surrounded By the comfort and protection of the highest power in lonely hours, the tears devour you…_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain…  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea…  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me…_

_Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come…_

_I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy...  
I'll be your hope. I'll be your love, be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply too._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain…  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea…  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me…_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain…  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea…Yeah…  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me…_

_(instrumental solo)_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain…_

Kairi: Wow Sakura, that was amazing!!! Totally loved it!!!

Skipper: Count on a performance on the next Ninja Idol, Sakura Haruno.

Kadji: Usually I don't like slow songs…but that was beautiful!

(Sakura bows and exits)

Skipper: Well, that's all, folks! You've listened live, and now it's time to vote! Who will you choose to eliminate? Rock Lee?? Kakashi-sensei?? We'll find out on the next appearance of Ninja Idol. This has been your host, Skipper, and our judges-

Kairi: Kairi!

Kadji: (lazily makes a peace sign) Kadji.

Skipper: Night, shinobi!

**A/N: Wow, that was long and excrutiating. But kinda interesting. Sorry, I just had to throw in my Kabuto-obsession, and who better to choose that hyperactive Kairi? Review with your vote on the two ninja who should be eliminated! Song requests are welcome! And remember: I won't update unless you review!**


End file.
